Encuentros de media noche
by VersesOfCarnations
Summary: Entró al bar y se acercó a la barra, y allí, entre la multitud, me encontraba yo, sentado en una esquina, ajustándome el último botón de mi camisa, dándole vueltas a mis pensamientos. Llevaba noches sin apenas dormir, perdido entre canciones estridentes, multitudes y vasos de vodka. Yo y mi peor enemigo; yo.


_"_ _Quiero llorar mi pena y te lo digo_

 _para que tú me quieras y me llores_

 _en un anochecer de ruiseñores_

 _con un puñal, con besos y contigo._

 _Quiero matar al único testigo_

 _para el asesinato de mis flores_

 _y convertir mi llanto y mis sudores_

 _en eterno montón de duro trigo._

 _Que no se acabe nunca la madeja_

 _del te quiero me quieres, siempre ardida_

 _con día, grito, sal y luna vieja:_

 _Que lo que me des y no te pida_

 _será para la muerte, que no deja_

 _ni sombra por la carne estremecida."_

 ** _Fragmento de "El poeta dice la verdad", Federico García Lorca._**

 ** _2 DE DICIEMBRE 2002_**

La escena se repitió en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Observé cómo el tren abandonaba la estación.

Tenía los mocasines completamente empapados de agua, y mi suave respiración desprendía inmensas nubes de vaho, que volaban hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad del crepúsculo.

Miraba el suelo, abstrayéndome de la realidad de aquel viernes otoñal, ya caída la noche. Ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Un estridente sonido indicó que el tren había llegado a la estación, y ajustándome la manga de el jersey, me dirigí hacia él.

La estación estaba prácticamente vacía, a pesar de que aún no era de madrugada, sin embargo ahí estaba yo, ¿qué hacía allí?

Probablemente merodear sin rumbo, esperando encontrar una rosa en aquel paisaje en el que sólo parecían caber dos colores; el blanco y el negro.

Me mantuve de pie, a pesar de haber más de un sitio libre, agarrado a una barra, mientras intentaba divisar algo entre el negro de la noche. Tan sólo pude apreciar alguna que otra casa residencial, con sus pequeñas luces acogedoras, llenas de ternura, que no parecían producirme más que un pichanzo en el corazón, punzante y áspero.

Llegué a casa y me quité la gabardina y los zapatos, guardándolos cuidadosamente en el armario de madera cobriza, situada a la entrada de esta. Subí hasta la fría y meticulosamente ordenada sala, a la que solía llamar habitación observando con nostalgia los escalones y los cuadros situados en la escalera. Contemplaba mi rostro, plasmado en carboncillo. Mis facciones elegantes y aquella característica expresión de entre seriedad y enfado se escondían entre cientos de flores rojizas pintadas al óleo.

Al fin llegué a la habitación. Me desvestí frente al espejo, observando cómo la ropa mojada caía al suelo. Tenía el pelo alborotado y los ojos algo rojizos, pero sobretodo, desprendía un cierto aire melancólico, que no podía evitar percibir.

Me enrollé entre las sábanas, y mirando por la pequeña ventana de mi habitación, entre suspiros y algún que otro verso, recordé sus palabras: _"Estés donde esté, por muchos kilómetros de distancia que nos separen, yo estaré ahí, como el sol que nos acompaña día tras día en el horizonte; como los cientos de estrellas en el firmamento."_

Cruzado de brazos, solté un dilatado suspiro. Observé el cielo en el vacío de la sala. Nunca hasta ahora me había planteado quién sería el que me acompañara en una noche lluviosa y fosca como aquella.

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **CAFÉ Y MOCCA**

 ** _7 DE OCTUBRE 2002_**

 _"_ ** _La luz de la aurora era distinta._**

 _No tenía su característico color a esperanza, esta vez sólo transmitía la llegada de un nuevo día. El tiempo pasaba, a veces más rápido, y otras de manera más imperceptible, como de costumbre, pero esta vez, el futuro no era una imagen utópica, sino un sueño inalcanzable que poco a poco adoptada los tonos grisáceos y las profundas sombras de una pesadilla._

 _El mañana ya no era dorado, no, ya que todo lo que alguna vez había amado, se esfumaba de sus manos. Ya no sentía Nueva York su casa, sino un montón de calles enredadas y vacías, sin ninguna clase de conexión con ella."- Arthur_

Allí me encontraba de nuevo, martes, rozando la madrugada, siguiendo lo que se había convertido en una rutina. Una melodía suave tocada por algún que otro músico nómada y apasionado, que pasaba casi desapercibida entre los murmullos de la gente. El vaho saliendo humeante de las bocas de los pocos transeúntes que por allí pasaban, el fuerte olor a moca intenso y ron, la luz tenue que alumbraba aquel pequeño local…

Hacía semanas que apenas me importaba el resto del mundo; los estudios, las obligaciones monótonas del día a día y mi cohibido intento de evitarte.

-Háblame sobre ti.- sus ojos, levemente iluminados, se clavaron en los míos.

-¿Que más quieres que te cuente? Llevamos semanas viéndonos de manera habitual…Ya deberías saber más que suficiente sobre mí.- resoplé con desdén ajustando el puño de mi jersey con cierto nerviosismo.

-No ese tipo de cosas, no lo que ya se. No que tienes tres hermanos y que vas a la universidad, o que tu color favorito es el verde.- sonrió apoyándose cuidadosamente en uno de los brazos del sillón.- Quiero conocer tu esencia, Arthur.-

Oculté mi cara con algo de desdén bajo el cuello de mi camisa y de nuevo, solté un largo suspiro, seguido de un trago a mi copa.- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?- no tenía claro si quería tener ese tipo de intimidad todavía, tal vez era demasiado pronto para poder confiar así en alguien como él.

-Cuéntame cuáles son tus sueños, tus aspiraciones… Lo que sientes cuando notas la casi imperceptible fragancia a libro nuevo recorrer tu habitación, tu último pensamiento de cada día, la última vez que alguien te hizo sonreír o tal vez cuantas veces sueles pararte para escuchar las gotas de lluvia chocando contra tu ventana. Arthur, quiero saber qué es lo que te hace sentir vivo, y cuál es la razón que te mueve día a día a seguir sonriendo.- El chico de ojos oliva soltó una carcajada despreocupada:- Bueno, lo de sonreír… creo que podemos olvidarlo.

Arqueé una ceja intentando retener las ganas de reír, mostrando cierta indignación.

-No puedes figurarte cuantas veces te imagino a lo largo del día. Sentado en tu pequeño escritorio, contemplando las calles desoladas, mientras escribes, tal vez inspirado por alguna melodía. Otras veces te imagino sentado, de noche, escuchando el sonido que producen los coches al pasar las pedregosas aceras de la ciudad, iluminados por la luz tenue de las farolas.-

No pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña sonrisa, que fue precedida por un largo trago del ya casi vació vaso. Lo moví levemente observando como los hielos chocaban entre sí: - Puede que sólo me estés idealizando, al fin y al cabo afirmas que apenas sabes nada de mí, ¿no?- le miré.- Puedo atreverme a decir que yo también me he permitido imaginarte durante estos días…- el joven me dedicó una más de sus amplias sonrisas.

-Por favor, necesito saber qué es lo que te inspira a escribir así, necesito meterme en tu cabeza.- posó una mano en mi rodilla, que quité con cierta rapidez y acompañé de una sonrisa algo desafiante.

-Creo que estás confundiendo con Shakespeare a un mero aficionado.-

Sus ojos se enternecieron:- Puede que algún día llegues a su altura, obviamente no ahora. Pero no hace falta que seas un autor reconocido para que me hagas sentir así, como sólo tú lo haces. A veces el texto más sencillo escrito por la persona más inesperada puede causar una repercusión inmersa en tu forma de pensar.- sonrió de nuevo y pasó una de sus manos entre su despeinado cabello de un marrón cobrizo.- Lo único que sé es que escucharte me inspira; leerte.-

Fruncí el ceño levemente:- Está bien.- resoplé.- Disfruto de la soledad, me inspira la gente que pasa por la calle y una buena taza de té o café acompañada de música.- me vi interrumpido por una carcajada proveniente del castaño, a la que respondí con una sonrisa frustrada:- ¿Y ahora qué?-

-Nada.- sonrió.- me hace gracia lo introvertido que puedes llegar a ser a veces.-

Resoplé con fuerza mientras soltaba una pequeña risita: -no soy introvertido, se guardar la información que aprecio cuando hablo con desconocidos-

El joven se pasó una mano, acicalando su cabello, y me dedicó una más de sus sonrisas.

 ** _8 DE OCTUBRE 2002_**

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, alarmado por el insistente sonido de mi teléfono. Me giré. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y mis movimientos muy forzosos. Alargué la mano hacia mi mesilla intentando encontrar mi móvil cuando me percaté del sonido de la leve respiración de alguien. Abrí los ojos con asombro, y me sorprendí al comprobar que no había nadie cerca de mí, sin embargo, no podía indicar con seguridad dónde me encontraba.

-Ehh…- me pasé una mano por el cabello, totalmente alborotado y miré a mi alrededor. Parecía encontrarme en un coche.

Me abalancé sobre la ventanilla observando que me encontraba en algún lugar de la costa.

-Un par de copas… bien hecho.- susurré con ira. Intenté abrir la puerta, y entonces me di cuenta de que había un pequeño papel adherido a la ventana. En este había un pequeño boceto de mi cara, pintado a bolígrafo. Desprendía un aire risueño y una sonrisa tímida, acompañada de algo de rubor, reflejado en mis mejillas. También podía distinguirse una frase, escrita en el reverso del papel:

"Espérame."

Parecía su letra.

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **OTRA NOCHE MÁS**

 ** _3 DE ENERO 2003_**

Observé sus pasos firmes.

Entró al bar y se acercó a la barra, y allí, entre la multitud, me encontraba yo, sentado en una esquina, ajustándome el último botón de mi camisa, dándole vueltas a mis pensamientos.

Llevaba noches sin apenas dormir, perdido entre canciones estridentes, multitudes y vasos de vodka. Yo y mi peor enemigo; yo.

Me fijé en él, en su camisa blanca entreabierta, su cabello marrón, en el que danzaban las suaves luces del local, sus movimientos firmes y atractivos. Aparté la mirada y pegué un sorbo a mi vaso, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. ¿Por qué me estaba resultando tan difícil comprenderme a mí mismo?

-Hey.- pude distinguir su rostro.- Me sorprende verte por aquí.- me dedicó una más de sus sonrisas.

-¿Acaso no tengo derecho a salir de fiesta también?- enarqué una ceja con aire enfadado. Estaba seguro de que él también conocía la razón por la que seguía allí una noche más.

Me miró con desdén, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos aunque con cierta expresión de tristeza:- Claro que lo tienes, perdona si te molesto.- entornó los ojos.

Tragué saliva y me pasé una mano por el pelo:- Lo haces.- me miró con una mueca de entre enfado, tristeza y desconcierto:- Así que, te invito a que te vayas.

-A ver.¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces esto?- se cruzó de brazos.-

Desvié la mirada con desdén:- Me incomodas. Simplemente quiero disfrutar del sentimiento soledad, así que, vete.-

-Ah, así que quieres disfrutar de la soledad que se palpa en una fiesta llena de gente y música bien subida de decibelios... parece un plan agradable.-

Le miré, entornando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño:- No necesariamente tienes que estar sólo para poder disfrutar de la soledad. Es un sentimiento que funciona aparte de tu estado físico, de lo que te rodea. Y en este caso, te puedo asegurar que un puñado de hipócritas adolescentes, prejuicios y alcohol me hacen sentir más aislado que nunca.-

 ** _12 DE ENERO 2003_**

Noté el tacto suave de su mano rozando mi cara:- Hoy no, ¿verdad? Hoy va a ser todo distinto, hoy vas a bailar conmigo. Hoy vamos a reírnos, a leer poemas, a escaparnos de aquí a una librería o tal vez al antiguo bar dónde solías leer tus poesías y escritos. Hoy vamos a correr bajo las estrellas, hoy voy a poder hablarte. Dime que sí Arthur.- me tendió una mano: -Baila conmigo esta canción. Por favor.- su sonrisa se ensanchó, arqueando una ceja.

Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Sentía cómo poco a poco se me iba creando un nudo en la garganta y mis mejillas ardían:- …- Solté un largo suspiro, mirándole a los ojos fijamente:- Antonio, no. No quiero bailar…-

Me tendió su mano insistentemente, sin dejar de sonreír. Yo, sin embargo, me acomodé mi bufanda, desviando la mirada, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

El castaño se arrodilló en frente de mí: -Arthur…- me miró con preocupación y tristeza.

Tragué saliva de nuevo, y susurré, como si en mi suspiro se escapase parte de mi felicidad: -Lo siento.-

Se levantó, y con una mirada apagada, desapareció entre la multitud.

 ** _13 DE ENERO 2003_**

Estaba oscuro. Las luces se reflejaban, danzando en su rostro.

-¿Cuántas noches más vamos a pasar así?- me miró, lanzando un suspiro, a lo que respondí con un suave refunfuño y un fruncido de cejas.

Él simplemente dejó caer la mirada, algo apagado: -¿Cuándo vas a empezar a confiar en mí?

-No sé a qué te refieres.- solté en un tono cortante.

-Arthur, ven conmigo.-

Entorné los ojos con desdén:- No. Antonio, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?- Apoyé los puños en mis rodillas y le miré, le observé. Cada uno de los rasgos de su cara.

-Quiero que escribas, quiero que entres en mi mundo de nuevo, quiero que expandas tu mente más allá de lo que ves.- sonrió.- ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas para quitarte esa venda que te ciega? Me sorprende que tengas tanto miedo de mí, de salir de este local e intentar abrirte, Arthur. Me sorprende que te reprimas tanto a ti mismo, que sigas teniendo miedo a lo que pasó aquella noche, a ser feliz. No sé ni siquiera por qué sigues aquí si no quieres venir conmigo-

Sentí cómo una respuesta impulsiva pasaba por mi mente "voy contigo, a dónde quieras llevarme." Pero algo dentro de mí no me lo permitía:- No. No, Antonio"

Noté como sus ojos se abrían estrepitosamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con una expresión de entre confusión y dolor: -Lo sé Antonio, lo sé.- suspiré.- Sé que eres un idealista nato, que buscas la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas en cualquier pequeño atisbo de luz… pero creo que esto es una tontería. A…- la voz se me entrecortó.- A veces hay que darse cuenta de que, de que puede que nuestras aspiraciones son inútiles. Esto no sólo depende de ti, también tiene que ver conmigo. Lo siento, pero, no me busques más. Por favor, olvídate de mí, esto no es posible.-

Se alejó.

 ** _24 DE ENERO 2003_**

Allí estaba, de nuevo, sin saber bien qué hacía, sentado en la esquina de siempre, con mi mirada impenetrable, mi aspecto ausente. Chasqueé los dedos dejándome llevar por un momento, intentando perderme en aquel tono calmado que resonaba en el bajo. Jugué con los hielos de mi copa, aburrido, pensativo.

Y allí estaba él, como siempre. Sonriente, extrovertido… tan vivo que me producía ciertos escalofríos.

Vigilé cada uno de sus pasos, de sus movimientos, de sus expresiones. En el fondo, lo único que deseaba es que se acercase a mí, que se arrodillase y que me preguntase las mismas tres tonterías de siempre, esperando que algún día mi corazón venciese aquella pelea incesable contra mi cerebro y me decidiese a seguirle.

Pero no lo hizo.

Bailaba, como uno más. Se movía al ritmo de la música, bebía. Seguía y caía en cada uno de aquellos comportamientos estereotipados que yo odiaba. Me levanté, solté un suspiro y me fui dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Arthur…- su mano me rozó el hombro.- ¿Qué pasa hora?- tenía una expresión de furia reprimida.

-Tú. Eso es lo que pasa.-

Soltó un largo suspiro:- ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Por qué siquiera sigues viniendo aquí?- entornó los ojos:- ¿No te das cuenta de lo egoísta que eres? Comprendo que no sientas nada por mí, que no quieras intentar abrirte, que no quieras verme, que tenga que cargar con la culpa para siempre, pero, ¿por qué sigues con todo esto?- sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

Miré al suelo.

-Mira, si lo único que quieres es llamar mi atención, esta no es la manera. No lo voy a volver a hacer, Arthur, Dios mío, prometo que no.- me dedicó una mirada apagada.- Vámonos de aquí, juntos. Puedo intentar ayudarte aunque esto no tenga nada que ver conmigo, puedo intentar hacerte feliz…- Me tomó del brazo.

Aparté su brazo y le miré a los ojos, a esos ojos que siempre despertaron mis mayores inquietudes, con la tristeza de nunca llegar a verlos de otra manera, tal vez de no volverlos a ver nunca más: -Buenas noches.-

 ** _7 DE FEBRERO 2003_**

Estaba allí otra vez, con un nudo en la garganta y un libro entre mis manos. No sabía por qué seguía paseándome por allí noche tras noche, observando los ojos verde oliva que no expresaban más que esperanza cuando los miraba.

Me sentía sumamente egoísta por seguir presentándome de manera diaria en aquel turbio local, cuando sabía que él era la única razón por la que estaba yendo. Aunque tenía claro que cada vez que me veía también se rompía un pedazo de ese corazón, se desmoronaba de nuevo sus sentimientos, al igual que los míos.

¿Pero, por qué me costaba afrontar tanto lo que sentía? ¿Por qué quería comprobar una y otra vez la realidad? ¿Mi decisión de abandonar todo lo que más quería?Él era pasión y fragancias exóticas, y yo poco más que un introvertido con miedo de fracasar como ya lo hizo tantas veces. Verle día tras día tan sólo me recordaba lo fugaz que sería todo aquello, lo inalcanzable que era esa relación idílica que él le ofrecía, era simplemente imposible.

Nunca estuve hecho para sentir, para dejarme exaltar, controlar, por mis propios sentimientos. No aprendí a amar ni a apreciar lo que me rodea,no aprendí ni siquiera a quererme a mí mismo tal y como soy. Nunca.

Le miré de nuevo en la distancia, sentado con un vaso entre sus manos y en ese mismo momento fue en el que me di cuenta. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba su irritante optimismo y su insistencia por verme sonreír, sus pequeñas manías, sus parpadeos de asombro al contemplar una obra de arte, cómo mordía su labio superior al escuchar música… Yo nunca llegaría a tener todo eso, no podía arrancar esa flor y ver como se marchitaba poco a poco a mi lado, así lo decidí. Tomé un papel y escribí en un empuje de inspiración y segundos después arrugué la servilleta donde escribí estos versos y con furia la reduje a meros segmentos de papel emborronado.

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 **ÍTACAS, SUEÑOS**

 ** _7 DE OCTUBRE 2002_**

-De acuerdo.- sonreí vacilante, notando como la garganta me ardía y mis párpados se hacen cada vez más y más densos. Contemplé su rostro, el cuello de su camisa, su último botón abrochado que mostraba los huesos de su cuello, su mirada de soñador…- Llévame, hazme olvidar todos esos prejuicios que me han inculcado a lo largo de los años sobre la gente como tú.- sonreí abiertamente, con las mejillas enormemente sonrojadas.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, con esa irritante mueca de soñador e idealista a punto de abalanzarse sobre su nuevo objetivo: -No quiero que los olvides, sino que compruebes por ti mismo cuales son verdaderos y cuales puedes desmentir.-

Salimos del bar y nos precipitamos por las calles de la ciudad, parándonos a contemplar cada de talle escondido entre la muchedumbre nerviosa.

-Mira el horizonte Arthur.- me dijo ya en lo más alto de la ciudad:- mira las piedras sobre las que estamos sentados ahora mismo.- continuó en un suspiro ensoñador:- Aquí mismo, muchos años, décadas e incluso siglos atrás, pasaron toda clase de personas distintas a nosotros. Gente corriente que se movía a compás marcado por lo que la máxima autoridad y la sociedad de su época decidía imponerles. También había gente totalmente escéptica que sólo podía soñar con romper ese aburrido compas terciario y cuestionar si todo aquello que se creía incuestionable era moralmente correcto. Y sobretodo, gente destinada a grandes cosas Arthur, gente que nunca llegó a conocer nada más allá de este pedazo de mundo a causa de su condición de nacimiento en una sociedad opresora.-

Observé cómo su cabello oscuro se mecía suavemente en la oscuridad de la noche y en un largo soplido risueño le pregunté:- Antonio, ¿cuál es tu aspiración? ¿A qué estás destinado tú?-

Para variar, sonrió de nuevo:- No lo sé con total certeza. Escúchame, Arthur, voy a leerte algo.

 _-"Cuando emprendas tu viaje a Itaca_

 _pide que el camino sea largo,_

 _lleno de aventuras, lleno de experiencias._

 _No temas a los lestrigones ni a los cíclopes_

 _ni al colérico Poseidón,_

 _seres tales jamás hallarás en tu camino,_

 _si tu pensar es elevado, si selecta_

 _es la emoción que toca tu espíritu y tu cuerpo._

 _Ni a los lestrigones ni a los cíclopes_

 _ni al salvaje Poseidón encontrarás,_

 _si no los llevas dentro de tu alma,_

 _si no los yergue tu alma ante ti._

 _Pide que el camino sea largo._

 _Que muchas sean las mañanas de verano_

 _en que llegues -¡con qué placer y alegría!-_

 _a puertos nunca vistos antes._

 _Detente en los emporios de Fenicia_

 _y hazte con hermosas mercancías,_

 _nácar y coral, ámbar y ébano_

 _y toda suerte de perfumes sensuales,_

 _cuantos más abundantes perfumes sensuales puedas._

 _Ve a muchas ciudades egipcias_

 _a aprender, a aprender de sus sabios._

 _Ten siempre a Itaca en tu mente._

 _Llegar allí es tu destino._

 _Mas no apresures nunca el viaje._

 _Mejor que dure muchos años_

 _y atracar, viejo ya, en la isla,_

 _enriquecido de cuanto ganaste en el camino_

 _sin aguantar a que Itaca te enriquezca._

 _Itaca te brindó tan hermoso viaje._

 _Sin ella no habrías emprendido el camino._

 _Pero no tiene ya nada que darte._

 _Aunque la halles pobre, Itaca no te ha engañado._

 _Así, sabio como te has vuelto, con tanta experiencia,_

 _entenderás ya qué significan las Ítacas."_

Me quedé absorto leyendo cada una de las palabras que pronunciaban sus labios con tal emoción que por primera vez pude ver parte de aquella realidad de la que tanto me había hablado: -Ahora lo comprendo todo.- Cerré los ojos e intenté mantenerme a la merced de la brisa nocturna, con cierta dificultad ocasionada por mi estado de total embriaguez.

-No está en el destino, si no en el camino. La gente destinada a grandes cosas es aquella que es capaz de pararse a oler las flores del camino sin miedo alguno de perder el ritmo hacia su Ítaca, porque nunca se sabe qué clase de sorpresas nos depararán en la ruta hacia ella, tal vez… tal vez sean aventuras y desventuras tan sorprendentes…- tomó aire y suspiró con emoción.- que nos enseñen tanto sobre Ítaca que la propia Ítaca.-

No podía hacer otra cosa que mirarle, que contemplarle completamente ensimismado, que perderme entre todas sus palabras en un silencio lleno de emoción.

-Tienes el don de la palabra.- me miró.- De expresar tu propia realidad de manera atractiva e inquietante a través de tus frases, esa realidad que sólo tú conoces.- miró al cielo con la mayor de sus sonrisas:- ¿Confías en que te muestre yo el mío?-

De repente sentí un nudo en la garganta y desvié la mirada al suelo:- Respóndeme a algo antes, Antonio.- solté de manera atragantada.- ¿A qué crees que estoy destinado yo?- de repente sentí un extraño miedo en mi interior, el pensamiento de ser simplemente uno más me causaba pavor.

Sonrió,de nuevo, como siempre:- A descubrírtelo por ti mismo.-

-Tengo miedo.- jugueteé con el botón del puño de mi camisa con nerviosismo.- Miedo de sentirme perdido en un futuro incierto, de no estar destinado a nada, de no tener ni identidad ni criterio. De estar vacío, de ser un humano mecánico más parte de una máquina monótona.- Él me tomó la mano y me miró fijamente a los ojos de una manera que no puedo evitar añorar día tras día:- No. Es evidente que te queda mucho por descubrir y experiencias que sentir y de las que dejarte empapar, pero nunca, jamás, dudes de tu valía. Y digo con consciencia que siempre y nunca son palabras muy grandes.- soltó una pequeña risita.- No eres uno más.-

Yo simplemente dejé caer mi mirada con cierto aire de desdén.

-Soy un fiel creyente de que las personas no pueden llegar a describirse con palabras, pero tú, Arthur Kirkland, sin duda alguna, serías mi palabra favorita.

Lo que apenas puedo recordar de cómo continuó aquella noche es un puñado de lágrimas, conversaciones de esas que te agitan el alma y la sensación que tanto extraño al releer los poemas que tantas veces me enseñó, el abrigo que tu gran corazón proporcionaba a la inseguridad y los miedos que yo siempre había tenido. Si algo recuerdo con especial ímpetu es esa sensación de pertenecer a algún sitio si estaba contigo, de pertenecer a tu mundo, un lugar apartado de todo lo que yo siempre había temido, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo notaba con ansiedad cómo te iba aprisionando poco a poco.

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 **ROSAS Y LLUVIA**

 ** _8 DE OCTUBRE 2002_**

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, alarmado por el insistente sonido de mi teléfono. Me giré. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y mis movimientos muy forzosos. Alargué la mano hacia mi mesilla intentando encontrar mi móvil cuando me percaté del sonido de la leve respiración de alguien. Abrí los ojos con asombro, y me sorprendí al comprobar que no había nadie cerca de mí, sin embargo, no podía indicar con seguridad dónde me encontraba.

-Ehh…- me pasé una mano por el cabello, totalmente alborotado y miré a mi alrededor. Parecía encontrarme en un coche.

Me abalancé sobre la ventanilla observando que me encontraba en algún lugar de la costa.

-Un par de copas… bien hecho.- susurré con ira. Intenté abrir la puerta, y entonces me di cuenta de que había un pequeño papel adherido a la ventana. En este había un pequeño boceto de mi cara, pintado a bolígrafo. Desprendía un aire risueño y una sonrisa tímida, acompañada de algo de rubor, reflejado en mis mejillas. También podía distinguirse una frase, escrita en el reverso del papel:

"Espérame."

Era su letra.

Abrí la puerta el coche con cierto desconcierto, pero la sensación de aturdimiento se me despejó rápidamente gracias a la agradable brisa marina. Era un día especialmente helado, pude observar cómo el vaho salía de mi boca inundando aquel aire impolutamente fresco de una delicada niebla.

Allí estaba él, a lo lejos, contemplando cómo el mar rompía contra las escarpadas piedras. Y allí estaba yo, contemplando su contorno contrastado con el cielo grisáceo.

Tardó poco en girarse y percibir mi presencia:- ¡Arthur!- gritó.- ¡Arthur!- volvió a decir enérgicamente mientras comenzaba a correr hacia mi.

Le concedí una sonrisa en la distancia. Probablemente la sonrisa más sincera que haya dedicado a alguien nunca y comencé a caminar en su encuentro.

-¡Kirkland!- me embistió abalanzándonos contra el suelo entre risas.

 ** _2 DE DICIEMBRE_**

Pasaron los días y poco a poco empecé a convencerme a mí mismo de lo poco que merecía esa felicidad, de el lastre que le suponía a Antonio. Pero allí estaba él, en el que por aquel entonces llamábamos "nuestro bar", donde todas las noches nos reuníamos él, yo y nuestros mundos. Donde recitábamos los mismos poemas una y otra vez, donde yo escribía prosas y versos pensando en los rasgos de su rostro y él plasmaba los míos con carboncillo y colores pastel.

Pero aquel día decidí que eso debería acabar, que no podía seguir cortando sus alas, que si él seguía allí, atado a ese pueblo, a ese país era por mí.

-Antonio.- le dije mientras ajustaba el cuello de mi jersey:- Lo siento, pero, tengo que irme.-

Me miró con una mueca de tristeza y sorpresa:- ¿Qué ocurre, Arthur? ¿Puedo ayudarte?-

-Simplemente olvídame.-

Salí de manera precipitada, abalanzando velozmente sobre las calles, indeciso sobre el camino que acababa de tomar, pensando si realmente quería dejarle libre o realmente todo estaba ocurriendo por mi miedo a entregarme a alguien, a ser querido.

Observé cómo el tren abandonaba la estación.

Tenía los mocasines completamente empapados de agua, y mi suave respiración desprendía inmensas nubes de vaho, que volaban hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad del crepúsculo.

Miraba el suelo, abstrayéndome de la realidad de aquel viernes otoñal, ya caída la noche. Ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Un estridente sonido indicó que el tren había llegado a la estación, y ajustándome la manga de el jersey, me dirigí hacia él.

La estación estaba prácticamente vacía, a pesar de que aún no era de madrugada, sin embargo ahí estaba yo, ¿qué hacía allí?

Probablemente merodear sin rumbo, esperando encontrar una rosa en aquel paisaje en el que sólo parecían caber dos colores; el blanco y el negro.

Me mantuve de pie, a pesar de haber más de un sitio libre, agarrado a una barra, mientras intentaba divisar algo entre el negro de la noche. Tan sólo pude apreciar alguna que otra casa residencial, con sus pequeñas luces acogedoras, llenas de ternura, que a no parecían producirme más que un pichanzo en el corazón, punzante y áspero.

Llegué a casa y me quité la gabardina y los zapatos, guardándolos cuidadosamente en el armario de madera cobriza, situada a la entrada de esta. Subí hasta la fría y meticulosamente ordenada sala, a la que solía llamar habitación observando con nostalgia los escalones y los cuadros situados en la escalera. Contemplaba mi rostro, plasmado en carboncillo. Mis facciones elegantes y aquella característica expresión de entre seriedad y enfado se escondían entre cientos de flores rojizas pintadas al óleo.

Al fin llegué a la habitación. Me desvestí frente al espejo, observando cómo la ropa mojada caía al suelo. Tenía el pelo alborotado y los ojos algo rojizos, pero sobretodo, desprendía un cierto aire melancólico, que no podía evitar percibir.

Me enrollé entre las sábanas, y mirando por la pequeña ventana de mi habitación, entre suspiros y algún que otro verso, recordé sus palabras: _"Estés donde esté, por muchos kilómetros de distancia que nos separen, yo estaré ahí, como el sol que nos acompaña día tras día en el horizonte; como los cientos de estrellas en el firmamento."_

Cruzado de brazos, solté un dilatado suspiro. Observé el cielo en el vacío de la sala. Nunca hasta ahora me había planteado quién sería el que me acompañara en una noche lluviosa y fosca como aquella. Nunca imaginé que la decisión de dejarle fuese a dolerme tanto.

Intenté conciliar el sueño, di vueltas y vueltas en mi cama, intentando olvidarme de él, alternando las culpas una y otra vez. No tenía ni idea de cómo me sentía en esos momentos, mis ideas racionales chocaban con mi corazón, estaba frustrado, atrapado. Bebí. Bebí todo lo que pude.

Me mantuve toda la noche en vela, yo contra mi cerebro, mi peor enemigo, en una incesable pelea.

De repente, una atrayente melodía me llamaba a salir de mi habitación. Sin pensar demasiado y secándome las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, me vi deambulando sin rumbo por la calle, intentando buscar aquella melodía que despertaba mi curiosidad.

 ** _7_** **_DE FEBRERO 2003_**

Le miré de nuevo en la distancia, sentado con un vaso entre sus manos y en ese mismo momento fue en el que me di cuenta. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba su irritante optimismo y su insistencia por verme sonreír, sus pequeñas manías, sus parpadeos de asombro al contemplar una obra de arte, cómo mordía su labio superior al escuchar música… Yo nunca llegaría a tener todo eso, no podía arrancar esa flor y ver como se marchitaba poco a poco a mi lado, así lo decidí. Tomé un papel y escribí en un empuje de inspiración y segundos después arrugué la servilleta donde escribí estos versos y con furia la reduje a meros segmentos de papel emborronado. Día tras día, todos iguales. Atrapado en una monotonía cíclica que me atrapaba y él no volvía a hablarme, ya no se preocupaba por mí.

 ** _13 DE FEBRERO 2003_**

Las doce y cuarenta y siete de la madrugada. Allí estaba su esbelta silueta; inconfundible.

Decidí que aquel día cambiaran las cosas, de una vez por todas. Me acerqué hacia él y agarrándole de una manga de su chaleco de poliéster negro, al fin lo dije:- Te echo de menos.-

Antonio se giró y me miró. No sonreía.

-Antonio, te quiero, te echo de menos.- bajé la mirada y noté un gran nudo en mi garganta.

-¿Por qué sigues haciéndome esto, Arthur? Sabes que estas palabras ya no valen de nada. Arthur…- sollozó.- Te quiero muchísimo, pero, ¿qué sigues haciendo aquí? ¿No ves que sólo me haces más y más daño?- se arrodilló bajo la barra, apartándose de la multitud, ocultándose.

Yo me agaché tras él: -Porque no podía dejar las cosas estar, tenías que saber lo que siento, Antonio…-

-Pero…- se cubrió la cara con las manos.- Duele tantísimo escucharlo… Cuando… Arthur, ¿sólo estás aquí por esto?-

Agaché la cabeza:- Tengo miedo de que me olvides por completo.-

Él me miró, y me dedicó, por última vez una de sus sonrisas.- Se que tengo que superar todo esto, pero, igual que te pedí que nunca dudases de tu valía, quiero pedirte que nunca dudes de que te voy a recordar.-

-¿Aunque siempre y nunca sean palabras mayores?- reí entre mis lágrimas.-

-Aunque lo sean.- me devolvió una risa tímida.- Siempre vas a ocupar un lugar especial para mí, por favor, no lo cuestiones.-

-Te quiero Antonio.- sonreí.

-Yo también, Arthur.-

 ** _2 DE DICIEMBRE 2002_**

De repente, una atrayente melodía me llamaba a salir de mi habitación. Sin pensar demasiado y secándome las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, me vi deambulando sin rumbo por la calle, intentando buscar aquella melodía que despertaba mi curiosidad.

 _"_ _Quiero llorar mi pena y te lo digo_

 _para que tú me quieras y me llores_

 _en un anochecer de ruiseñores_

 _con un puñal, con besos y contigo._

 _Quiero matar al único testigo_

 _para el asesinato de mis flores_

 _y convertir mi llanto y mis sudores_

 _en eterno montón de duro trigo._

 _Que no se acabe nunca la madeja_

 _del te quiero me quieres, siempre ardida_

 _con día, grito, sal y luna vieja:_

 _Que lo que me des y no te pida_

 _será para la muerte, que no deja_

 _ni sombra por la carne estremecida."_

Releí mis veros favoritos de Lorca, no podía evitar que me recordasen a tí.

Me balanceé atolondrado por la calzada.

En ese momento noté una luz estridente.

Morí al instante.


End file.
